Life's Like a Pendulum
by bigboy1111
Summary: Luke finds himself awakened to growing concerns about himself and the nature of the force.


Author's Note: This is a free flowing thought piece, kind of intentionally nonsensical. might develop into something more, I have ideas I wanna do with this, but for now this is just some way to let off steam lmao

Chapter 1

Within the annuls of his mind lay a forboding figure of power, one he was set to succeed in due time but he refused it on the basis that he was not he. Forevermore, he has contorted himself into something of anew, a brief but brittle canvas where he tried to paint it into something great but under his brush it only broke into two. Whether or not he chose to acknowledge the breaking mattered little, it seems he has decided to move on with his life inheriting the one single thing he thought he could be. A hollow man through and through, yet does a lie come into fruition and become a law of reality if believed hard enough by the right people or does a lie only perpetuate a growing sense of dread soon to overcome the man and contort him into ways not yet thought of but forever primal and instinctively sound. Etched within his subconscious was the parasitic instinct of The Force, a ying and yang that signed itself deep into the psyche that always guaranteed an equal and opposite reaction.

Luke woke up, the sweat seeping through his skin, his mind adrift in tragedy he will soon force himself to forget. That gnawing feeling he felt could certainly be squashed as long as he denied it's existence, right? A new day has come, and with that the uncertainty of tomorrow has set in. His normal day consisted of waking up and attending to the temple, a place where he supports the ideas and beliefs that he finds hard to adhere to seeing as he is the only one who finds the old scripture of any worth. A new generation was to take his place, and he must walk the fine line of teaching staunch individualism and moral righteousness while also taking care to not poison anyone with the prospect of selfish grandeur and sanctimonious spiritualism.

What he promotes is only a bastardization of the preceding thought, a combination of what was once thought to be good and evil. There have been many iterations of both extremes. When light prevails, those who practice the force are taught to stay within strict conformity. Emotions are suppressed in order to promote a higher, advanced level of thinking. A thinking that is alien to most species that have been blessed with free thought. In an attempt to suppress those urges it seems to become a breeding ground for inevitable chaos to break out and cause the pendulum of the galaxy to swing back to the darkness. When light prevails the government it is coupled with succumbs to fraudulent capitalism and corrupt democracy, as localities are given free autonomy to bleed the citizens dry of any and all worth they have ever amounted to. A nation whose borders are loosely held together as smuggling and mafias and so-called "protection agencies" hold widespread power on the planetary-scale. A ramshackle senate is placed in order to have a feeble attempt at unity and security. Like many patrician dominated republics, it seems as if a new Caeser is lying in dormancy waiting for the opportunity to take hold of the power that so presents itself only protected by glass with cracks that are starting to form.

On the other side of this proverbial pendulum is the dark side of the force. Those who adhere to the force find themselves embracing their primal instinctive urges, chaos is at the forefront of thought, and decisions are made based on pure emotion. However, around these force users the government takes an imperialist, oppressive role within the universe. It is seen that conformity rules all, and a definitive ruling class is made to make the decisions for those who lay at the base of the pyramid. State sponsored armies push and bully the inhabitants that reside within the strict border of this regime, and it seems as if national unity is at an all time high. Propoganda keeps people both steadfastly nationalistic and equally as fearful of the flag that flies above them. With the adoption of this government, only one person takes power. An emperor makes the final decision to everything, and only has advisors whos words only mean anything if they play to the tune of the emperor's ears. However, oppression breeds revolution, as seen time and time again. There is always a Brutus there who both strives to become a great betrayer to some, but a hero to all.

It's with this equation we see the universe take a dangerous balancing act. Much like at a carnival, the universe is akin to a man walking a tightrope, except with this sobering display of acrobatics it appears as if the man on the rope nears falling to his death to the right, then to the left, then to the right, then to the left. This terrifying balancing act never ends with him falling, but always moving from side to side in what appears to be the least competent show of balance ever to be seen. Though much to the surprise (or chagrin) of the viewers the man never succumbs to gravity and stays atop the thin rope, he neither topples left or right but somehow maintains balance by chaotically moving from one extreme to another. Poetically so, no matter how different right is to the left, it appears that if the man were to fall the outcome would be the same.

Lines of philosophical dialogue like this were at the forefront of Luke's imagination, especially when the future of a generation rested upon his shoulders. Frankly, if he had the choice he would abstain from being such an important chess piece in the fate of the galaxy, but it seems that no other person is capable or trustworthy enough to take his place so with growing reluctance he has undertook the task of teaching a new generation of Jedi. However, it is within his interest to undermine the cosmic stipulation when it came to every generation of trained force sensitive gruops of people, he wishes to step away from the path of balanced chaos that has engulfed the universe for many centuries and walk a path of moderation. Allowing his pupils to embrace their emotions, but to honor humility and allow themselves to not be swept up in the whimsical tides of self importance or questing for power. He hopes to teach both voracity for knowledge but respect for the world around them. To allow deep and involved personal and familial relationships but to promote the ability to think pragmatically in times where it best suits the needs of the many and not be consumed by selfishness. In this shakeup of ideals, he hopes to find the universe in a much more stable position than what it once was in its many iterations of force users.


End file.
